


Porn Drabbles

by werewolfwords



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Canon Disabled Character, Failboats In Love, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Safer Sex, Shoe Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfwords/pseuds/werewolfwords
Summary: I'm a little uncomfortable writing sex scenes. The best way to get over that is to practice, practice, practice. These are the result of prompts submitted through my Tumblr. I'm currently open and taking requests @FemmeWerewolf on Twitter. Not all of the tags apply to every story, and I might need to add more later. Individual content warnings are given at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous**  asked:

prompt: fic for that awesome 'newt lying at hermann's feet looking up while Hermann touches him with his cane' picture

[This is the picture in question.](https://werewolf-words.tumblr.com/post/173173155331/pixiepunch-ummmi-dont-know-had-my-neurology) As an aside [@pixiepunch](https://tmblr.co/mf4XKxesTatKFdHP0B8sg6g)‘s art is fantastic. 

Content warnings: D/s, Hermann pretending to be mean, Reluctant Dom!Hermann, verbal humiliation, shoe licking, floor licking, unsanitary kink practices, trans!Newt if you squint.  

* * *

 

Hermann had never considered himself much of a deviant. In previous relationships, his liaisons had been perfectly ordinary. Respectable, even. But there was nothing ordinary or respectable about Newton Geiszler. 

“Isn’t one of your ridiculous PhD’s in microbiology?” Hermann asked, with a mixture of arousal and disgust. “One would think it would preclude this sort of… Fetish.”

Newt leaned in to press Hermann against the wall of their shared bedroom. 

“Knowing exactly how filthy this is just makes it even hotter, though,” Newt whispered into Hermann’s ear, before flicking his tongue over the shell of Hermann’s earlobe. “Besides, it seems like I’m not the only perv in the room. You like this too, don’t you? You like watching me debase myself for you.”  
  
“Yes,” Hermann hissed, his eyes sliding closed. Hermann stood up a little straighter and did his best to ignore the hard grind of his cock against Newt’s body. even through several layers of clothes, it was a little too good. Hermann didn’t want this to be over before it had even begun.   
  
“Get on your knees,” Hermann demanded imperiously, and Newt instantly dropped down. “No, I have a better idea. Get down on your belly. You don’t deserve my prick yet. You’re going to have to earn it.” Newt slid from his knees to lying on his belly with a surprising amount of grace, as though someone had rapidly removed every bone from his body. Hermann couldn’t help but admire Newt, prostrate on the ground before him as if Hermann were some sort of malformed graven idol he worshipped. 

The first few times they had done this, Hermann had stuttered terribly and had been about as intimidating as a wet paper towel. It had been hard for him to say the things Newt wanted him to say, and to do the things Newt wanted him to do. It was one thing to snipe at each other in the lab, and entirely another for Hermann to be cruel in an intimate context. “I like it,” Newt had insisted, but it had taken a few tries for Hermann to feel at all sure of himself. 

Hermann supported himself on the wall and tapped his cane under Newt’s chin. Newt instantly lifted his face from the ground. Newt’s pupils were blown wide, his eyes black in the dim light. Newt bit his lip, expectantly, and squirmed, rubbing himself against the floor, for what little relief that gave.   
  
“Hold still,” Hermann commanded, and Newt held still. Hermann knew that was the most difficult thing he could ask of Newt, and felt strangely gratified every time Newt did this for him. Hermann felt a swell of affection. The man was constantly in motion, nearly vibrating out of his skin, except in these brief, intimate interludes. 

“Please?” Newt whined, looking up at Hermann, expectantly.   
  
“Please what?” Hermann replied in a cold, almost mocking tone.   
  


“Please, can I touch you,” Newt continued, breathily. The request was as much for Hermann’s benefit as for Newt’s. If Hermann decided that anything they’d discussed beforehand was a little too much to face in reality, Hermann had an out. He could call “red” and end it at any time. He was in control. They could swap mutually satisfying hand jobs in the shower, and no one would be disappointed or upset at him. 

Hermann forged ahead, placing the tip of his cane back on the ground, for balance. 

“Why don’t you start by cleaning my shoes and we’ll see?” Hermann suggested. Newt immediately set to work running his lips over the leather, moaning in pleasure. Hermann tried not to flinch at the thought of how many microorganisms Newt was ingesting. They were a new pair and Newt had even polished them before they started playing this little game, but still. 

Despite Hermann’s trepidation, watching Newt was surprisingly erotic – Much more than Hermann had expected. Newt was obvious in his emotions and by extension, obvious in his enjoyment. This was occasionally irritating in the lab, but Hermann was desperately appreciative of this fact when they were in the metaphorical bedroom. He watched with rapt attention as Newt ran his tongue up the side of his cane like it was a particularly delicious lollipop. 

Hermann quietly opened his fly, licked his hand, and began stroking himself. When they had discussed this earlier, Hermann hadn’t been certain if he would be able to deliver the experience Newt had wanted. As was often the case with Newt, Hermann’s sexuality turned out to be more polymorphously perverse than he had previously thought. 

Newt glanced up at Hermann’s hand and whined. Hermann smiled wickedly back. “As if I’d allow your filthy mouth to touch me. I know where it’s been,” he sneered theatrically. Newt shuddered in obvious delight. 

“You’re p-p-pathetic,” Hermann stammered as he rocketed towards orgasm. “You’re… Oh, Newton,” Hermann sighed softly as he came. Awash in pleasure, it was impossible to keep up the pretense. Hermann’s utter adoration of the man prostrated before him bled freely into his voice. 

Newt’s face and the floor were both spattered with semen. Newt licked his lips clean and began to chase the drops that had made their way to Hermann’s shoes and the floor. Hermann tightened his grip on his cane and felt a twist of arousal in his belly. He was ready to pick Newt up off the floor, whisper sweet nothings, spoon, but he knew Newt wasn’t finished. 

Newt stayed on the ground, unceremoniously shoving his hand into his pants. “Hermann, oh God, Hermann. Thank you, thank you so much, thank you,” Newt babbled before coming with a shout. 

Newt caught his breath before rolling onto his back to look up at Hermann.   
  
“Dude, that was amazing!” 

Hermann smiled fondly. “Yes, it was unexpectedly… Invigorating.” 

Newt snickered. “Invigorating,” he parroted, badly aping Hermann’s accent. “C’mon man, let’s go take a shower.” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**"[gaylienz](http://gaylienz.tumblr.com/)**  asked:

 For your nsfw drabbles: Praise kink (for Newton) and body worship (for Hermann). Like theyre both self conscious and both want to prove that they think the other is hot as hell."

This started as a drabble and then I accidentally over 3,000 words. Oops. Content warnings for Newt and Hermann being clueless nerds, alcohol (just a little), all the safer sex stuff, Hermann’s first time, rimming, oral sex, finger sucking, a really awkward strip-tease, and bottom!Hermann. 

* * *

 

“No, you know what? Fuck you sideways, Hermann. I bet you couldn’t say something nice about me if a kaiju was about to swallow you like a dry, dusty midnight snack,” Newt shouted, bristling with anger. He leaned over the table pointing his finger accusingly, almost knocking over his half empty drink. Tendo had brought back a case of soju from a recent business trip, and half the Shatterdome was tipsy.

Hermann snarled and grabbed Newt’s stupid skinny tie. Newt flinched, half expecting Hermann to hit him. Instead, Hermann hauled him forward and mashed their lips together. It was a terrible kiss – Too wet and all teeth. Newt went hard almost instantly. 

“Holy shit,” Newt whispered in confusion. “Holy shit. What just happened?” 

“What does it look like, you stupid, wonderful little man?” Hermann growled. “I kissed you. Obviously.” Hermann’s breath smelled like alcohol and his voice dripped with lust as he let go of Newt’s tie and settle back on his side of the table. 

“Wow… Hermann, that was almost a whole entire compliment,” Newt said, unbuttoning his collar with one hand and taking a gulp of soju with the other. It was suddenly much too warm in the lab. “You think I’m wonderful?” 

Hermann snorted, red embarrassment creeping over his face. “Obviously.” 

“No, not ‘obviously,’ Hermann,” Newt snapped, although the sharpness had completely bled out of his voice, replaced with confusion, curiosity, and most of all, want. “Not ‘obviously’ at all.”

“I thought I’d made my feelings clear in the letters we exchanged. And I thought you’d made your feelings clear when we met that my feelings were not reciprocated,” Hermann sniffed. 

Newt gawped. “Hermann, you dense motherfucker. That was ten years ago. And I didn’t reject you. You rejected me!” Newt was shouting again. 

“What?” Hermann looked baffled. 

“God fucking damn it. I could have been banging you like a screen door for the past decade,” Newt groused. 

“What!?” Hermann repeated, louder this time. 

“’What! What!’ you sound like a macaw that got kicked out of Hogwarts for being too much of a dumbass,” Newt groaned, rolling his head back. 

“You know, you could… How did you put it… ‘Bang me like a screen door’ right now.” Hermann’s face went scarlet and his hands flew to his mouth the instant the words left his lips. 

Newt was, for once, totally speechless. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, considering and reconsidering his words. Finally, after a prolonged silence, Newt said something. 

“Okay.” 

It wasn’t Newt Geiszler’s most eloquent moment, but he’d definitely said and done worse. 

“Yes. Well,” Hermann stammered. “I suppose we should… Go to bed then. Your quarters?” 

“Sure. Yes. Yeah. Let’s do it.” 

Ten minutes later, Newt and Hermann sat on Newt’s bed, a few feet apart, slightly tipsy and both still somewhat shocked by the other’s confession of affection. 

Newt reached out first, bringing Hermann’s left hand to his lips. 

“You have… Amazing hands, man. Your fingers. They’re like… Elegant?” Everything Newt said was forced and awkward, but the way he slowly kissed each finger wasn’t. Hermann inhaled sharply as Newt sucked Hermann’s pointer and middle finger into his mouth. 

“I’ve had dreams about your lips,” Hermann confessed, his eyes sliding shut, focusing on the feeling of Newt swirling his tongue over his fingertips. 

“Yeah?” Newt asked as he pulled away and smiled, still a little uncertain. 

“I think you’re better at that than I’d imagined,” Hermann murmured. 

Newt suddenly wasn’t sure if he was on the edge of coming or having a stroke. “Holy shit,” he whispered. He unbuttoned Hermann’s sleeve and kissed his wrist before repeating the move on Hermann’s other hand. “You’ve thought about me?” 

“I’ve thought about little else when I’m alone,” Hermann admitted. “I didn’t think you’d want someone like me.” 

Newt gave Hermann a hard look. “Are you serious? You’re fucking gorgeous.” 

Hermann didn’t reply. Instead, he looked away, uncomfortably. 

“Sorry, sorry… Was that too much? I can actually keep my mouth shut, if you want,” Newt said, biting his lip. 

“No!” Hermann responded, much more loudly than he’d intended. “No. I just… No one’s ever said something like that to me before. I’ve been very comfortable with the fact that I’m ugly.” 

Newt scowled. “Who told you that you’re ugly? Because they are objectively wrong.” 

“Aesthetics aren’t objective, Newton.” 

“Well, exactly! And in my subjective opinion, you’re gorgeous. And since I’m the one who’s about to totally blow your mind in the sack, my opinion is the one that counts.” 

Hermann coughed and looked away. After another deep, steadying breath, he began unbuttoning his shirt. 

Newt put his hand on Hermann’s, stopping him. “Wait, let me.” 

The look Hermann gave Newt in that moment was open, raw, and vulnerable. Like if Newt pushed the wrong way, that Hermann would break into a million pieces that could never be put back together again. Hermann moved his hand away from his collar and, with a gentle push from Newt, laid back on the bed. 

Newt unbuttoned Hermann’s shirt slowly, kissing each patch of skin as it was exposed. Hermann watched silently, his eyes full of lust and trepidation as Newt took a brief detour to flick his tongue over one of Hermann’s nipples. 

“Oh,” Hermann breathed, his hands flying to Newt’s hair, pulling slightly. Newt moaned. Hermann pulled his hands away as though he’d grabbed a hot stove. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Newt cut Hermann off. “Shut up and do it again. I like it.” Hermann was happy to oblige, running his fingers through Newt’s hair and pulling softly as Newt repeated the move on Hermann’s other nipple. 

Hermann’s shirt was completely open now, Newt continuing to kiss Hermann’s chest and belly. Hermann tried not to feel too embarrassed about the concavity of his belly or the strange spoon-shape of his sternum. Newt didn’t seem to mind. 

Hermann was pulled away from his thoughts and back into his body when Newt dipped his tongue into Hermann’s belly button. It was a profoundly strange sensation, warm, wet and more than a little weird. Not erotic, per se, but not awful. 

“Everything OK?” Newt asked, still staring up at Hermann’s face intently. 

“Yes. Yes, everything is fine,” Hermann reassured, although there was some degree of uncertainty in his voice. 

“If you don’t like anything, it’s OK. We can do something else, or stop. I’m not into it if you aren’t enjoying it,” Newt informed Hermann pointedly. 

“I think, perhaps, my navel isn’t an erogenous zone.” 

“Noted. Speaking of erogenous zones,” Newt had his hands on Hermann’s belt buckle. “I bet you look even better when you’re not wearing grandpa pants.” 

“They’re  _comfortable_ ,” Hermann insisted. “But… Yes. Perhaps I would be more comfortable without them.” 

Newt had already finished with Hermann’s belt buckle and was starting on his fly, when Hermann gave his hair a particularly expressive tug. 

“What’s up?” 

“I’m almost stark naked and you’re still wearing all of your clothes.” 

Newt perked up and all but leaped off the bed. “Oh, I can fix that!” 

Hermann was torn between demanding that Newt get back on top of him this instant and seeing exactly what Newt was going to do. 

Newt fiddled around with something on his dresser, out of Hermann’s line of sight. Suddenly, music filled the room and Newt began undressing slowly, gyrating rhythmically with the beat. 

Hermann couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing. Newt looked like Hermann had just shot his childhood dog in front of him. 

“Hey man, you don’t have to be an asshole about it. I just thought…” 

Hermann took a deep breath to steady himself. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear it!” Hermann was faced with the rapid realization that he might have just ruined everything. 

Newt turned the music off and crossed his arms. He was down to his boxers, his shirt hanging open haphazardly, revealing just how many tattoos Newt actually had. 

“You’re lucky I have pretty good self-esteem. Talk,” Newt demanded. 

“I don’t know why I laughed. Sometimes I laugh when I’m uncomfortable?” Hermann offered weakly. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I certainly wasn’t laughing at you. You’re beautiful and brilliant. Please don’t…” 

Newt sat down on the edge of the bed, arms still crossed. His shoulders had relaxed a little from their previously tense position. 

“I think that’s the closest you’ve ever actually gotten to apologizing to me about anything,” Newt cut Hermann off. 

“I’m sorry,” Hermann said pointedly. “I think… I think it was the music, not you. It’s the same music you played last month in the lab when that kaiju spleen exploded.” Recognition shot across Newt’s face. “I forgot about that.” 

“I don’t see how. The spleen juices burned through my favorite jumper. We ended up shivering under the emergency safety shower. My notes were ruined.”

Newt shucked off his undershirt before straddling Hermann again. “I guess that was pretty hilarious. Fine. We’re still doing this. You’re just lucky I don’t have slightly more self-respect and that you’re so goddamn pretty, you limey bastard.” 

Hermann looked relieved as Newt leaned down to kiss him. They’d both gone soft in the tense interlude, but the hot press of Newt’s bare skin against his own threw Hermann back into the mood more quickly than he’d like to admit. Hermann moaned into Newt’s mouth as Newt’s tongue flicked over his bottom lip. 

After several minutes of kissing, Hermann was desperately aroused. He groaned with delight as he felt Newt’s own hardness pressing against his thigh. The idea that someone else could find Hermann attractive still felt shockingly novel. 

Newt pulled away suddenly, and Hermann whined. It wasn’t his proudest moment, but then again, now wasn’t the time for pride. 

“Hermann… Can I ask you a weird question. Don’t get offended, OK?” 

Hermann narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but nodded his agreement in spite of himself. 

“Is this the first time you’ve done this? Like, been in bed with another person.” 

Hermann felt his face go red and hot again. He looked away. “I had hoped it wouldn’t be that obvious.” 

“You weren’t even going to tell me,” Newt said flatly. “Christ that is so… You.” Newt inhaled deeply and pinched his eyes shut in frustration. “Fuck it. I’m going to make this awesome.” Newt undid Hermann’s fly and pulled his trousers and underwear down in one go. “I am going to ruin you for everyone who comes after me.” 

Hermann was about to shoot a withering comment back, but instead he shuddered and gasped as Newt’s lips closed around the head of Hermann’s cock, sucking softly. 

“Let me know what you like and what you don’t like. I’m going to try some things,” Newt informed Hermann, pulling away briefly before pressing sweet, wet kisses up Hermann’s shaft. Hermann shot Newt a look that he hope conveyed the complete and utter unlikelihood that Newt could touch Hermann in an unpleasurable way. His whole body felt sensitive and raw at this point, like an exposed nerve. Every touch of Newt’s hands and lips sent sparks shooting straight from his groin to the tips of his fingers and toes. 

Newt kissed Hermann’s misshapen thigh as he fumbled under the bed, coming up with a bottle of lubricant, a handful of blue nitrile gloves, condoms, and something Hermann didn’t immediately recognize. 

“Entertain often?” Hermann asked, a tinge of jealousy creeping into his voice. He knew he had no right to feel that way. He’d spent the last decade treating Newt like a leprous toad. Unfortunately, his feelings were not particularly receptive to reason at the moment. Perhaps it was the soju. 

“Nah, I just like a lot of variety during ‘me’ time,” Newt explained, seemingly oblivious. “I’ve been kind of busy with work and crushing a little too hard on one of my coworkers, barking up the wrong tree. He’s hopelessly unavailable. Married to his numbers.” Newt smiled slyly. Not so oblivious, then. At this point, Hermann was certain that it if was possible to die of embarrassment, rigor mortis would have already set in.  

“How do you feel about butt stuff?” Newt asked casually. Instead of speech, Hermann seemed to only be capable of a sort of choking sound all of a sudden. He nodded vigorously.

“Awesome.” 

Newt snapped on a nitrile glove. 

“Since this is your first time, it might be a little easier if you roll over,” Newt suggested mildly. He grabbed a pillow and helped Hermann prop up his hips. 

“Does that feel OK?” Newt asked with genuine concern. Hermann looked hot as hell with his pale ass in the air, but Newt really wanted, more than anything, for this to be good for Hermann. Newt knew he wasn’t the most experienced guy in the Shatterdome, but he prided himself on ensuring that the few partners he has had enjoyed themselves. And this was Hermann, which made everything matter even more. 

“Yes,” Hermann hissed, grateful at his newfound ability to bury his face into a pillow. It was easier than meeting Newt’s eyes. 

Newt squirted some lube onto his fingers and let it warm up a little before gently brushing over Hermann’s hole. He used his bare hand to kneed one of Hermann’s butt cheeks and caress up Hermann’s back. 

“Dude. Your skin is so soft,” Newt murmured. Hermann responded with that choked off noise again, this time muffled by a pillow. Hermann twisted to glance back at Newt as Newt reached for an item he didn’t immediately recognize. It was a thin plastic sheet about the size of a tablet computer. 

“Dental dam,” Newt explained, wiggling his eyebrows. Hermann still had no idea what that was, but he was curious to find out. Newt laid the dental dam between Hermann’s cheeks and gave Hermann a long, slow lick. The warmth of Newt’s mouth transferred through the plastic beautifully. 

Newt glanced up as a series of emotions flashed across Hermann’s face in quick succession. Confusion, lust, a little disgust… 

“Don’t worry, the dental dam keeps everything sanitary. Feels nice, right?” Newt offered. “If you don’t like it let me know. Not everybody does. It’s not a big deal.”

Newt gave Hermann another lick, feeling Hermann’s body shudder beneath him.

“Although personally, I could rim or get rimmed for hours.”

Hermann didn’t say anything. Instead, he pushed his hips up to meet Newt’s mouth and buried his face in the pillow again. Newt took that as a “yes” and enthusiastically dove back in, sucking on Hermann’s rim and pushing his tongue in as far as he could manage. The chemical taste of the plastic wasn’t his favorite, but it beat worrying about intestinal parasite transmission. Occasionally, Newt regretted getting one of his PhD’s in microbiology. 

Newt added more lube to his gloved hand and slipped them under the dental dam, pushing one finger slowly into Hermann alongside his tongue. Hermann felt soft and relaxed, but Newt wanted to make sure. 

“Is this still OK?” Newt pulled away briefly to ask. 

“Yes. God, yes,” Hermann managed to grind out. You can add another finger. I… Sometimes when I’m alone…”

As much as Newt wanted to listen to Hermann’s jerk off habits, he also wanted, desperately, to be inside of Hermann. It was OK if they didn’t get there, but God, he wanted. Newt squirted more lube into his hand and pushed a second finger in. He then crooked his fingers upwards, pressing gently against Hermann’s prostate. 

Hermann panted loudly into the pillow. 

“Good?” Newt asked. “Harder, if you please,” Hermann groaned, his voice muffled. Newt was happy to oblige, rocking his fingers more firmly. His wrist was starting to hurt, but it was hard to care with Dr. Hermann “stick up his ass” Gottlieb totally naked in his bed. If someone had told him this morning that his day would end like this, with Hermann fucking Gottlieb squirming under him, he would have assumed the person had accidentally hotboxed paint fumes. 

Newt pressed his cock against Hermann’s bare calf, thrusting softly. Even through the fabric of his boxers, it felt good. He could probably come like this. Hermann froze, so Newt did too. 

“Is everything OK?” Newt asked, concerned. He pulled his mouth away and began removing his fingers, slowly. If Hermann needed this to be over now, Newt was OK with that. As much as Newt wanted to fuck Hermann, he was a grown up and fine with being told, “no.” 

Hermann twisted to look back at Newt, his face inscrutable. 

“I want you to come inside me. I want to feel it,” Hermann said, his voice full of lust and a little uncertain. Somehow, Hermann managed to sound shy after having Newt’s tongue up his ass. Now it was Newt’s turn to be utterly speechless. 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to. I am enjoying this immensely,” Hermann said reassuringly, after a brief silence. “We don’t have to do everything all at once. Next time…”

Newt managed to find words again. “I want it. I want you,” Newt said pulling his boxers off and reaching for a condom. To be totally honest, it hadn’t even occurred to Newt that there would be a next time. A thousand permutations of what he could do for Hermann, with Hermann crowded into his mind, an avalanche of fantasies he’d built up over the past decade. 

Newt startled when he felt Hermann’s hand on his thigh. “Right. Sorry. Just… I didn’t realize you’d want to do this again, with me,” Newt confessed. His filter was shot at this point. Might as well lean into it. His body was already naked. Why not let his insecurities be naked too? 

Hermann’s face softened. “You darling man. I’ve fantasized about you for ten years. I never want to stop doing this.”

Newt didn’t know what to say again, so he kissed Hermann’s shoulder and started the slow, careful press into Hermann’s body. Hermann pushed his face back into the pillow and let out a muffled groan. 

Sometimes, Newt was a little self conscious about the size of his dick. He wasn’t unusually small, but it was nothing to write home about, the smaller side of average. In this moment, he was grateful, because he knew Hermann’s first time would be easier than Newt’s. Newt wanted nothing more than for Hermann to enjoy this.

Once he was all the way in, Newt held perfectly still for a few moments. He wanted to make sure Hermann was still on board and he also didn’t want this to end too quickly. 

Newt quickly discovered he had nothing to worry about. 

“Move, please!” Hermann demanded, shoving his hand under his own prone body to stroke himself off. Newt began slowly, gently rocking his body against Hermann’s. “Harder! Harder, for God’s sake!” Hermann demanded, still muffled by the pillow, and Newt was happy to oblige the request. 

Newt curled his hands under Hermann’s chest, hugging Hermann’s body tightly against his, peppering increasingly sloppy and haphazard kisses across Hermann’s shoulder blades. For a while, there was nothing but the muffled grunts Hermann made with each thrust, the hazy pleasure of holding and being held, the tight squeeze of Hermann’s body around Newt’s cock, the smell of Hermann’s sweat. Newt lost himself in it. He wondered if this is what drifting felt like – Being so close to another human being that you almost became one body, moving together. 

Newt broke from his reverie when Hermann came with a muffled shout. Newt gave a few more hard, uncoordinated thrusts and tumbled right after, sinking his teeth into Hermann’s back. 

After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Newt pulled out gingerly, tied the condom off, and chucked it into the wastebasket, along with the glove and dental dam. 

“I think I might have ruined your pillow,” Hermann mumbled, rolling onto his back to lie down beside Newt, pulling the blanket up over himself. Newt still felt sticky and much too warm.

Newt shrugged. “Whatever, I’ll try washing it later, or just chuck it. I should have put a towel down. It’s my bad.” 

There was another silence that seemed to stretch on too long. 

“I’m scared of fucking this up,” Newt confessed. “I thought this was impossible and built it up in my head for so long and..” Hermann cut Newt off. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing. I’ve never done this before. Any of this,” Hermann made a sweeping movement in the air with his hand. “We’ll just have to muddle along and see what happens.”

Another long pause. 

“If it helps any, I still think the theory of kaiju cellular regeneration you proposed earlier is deeply flawed,” Hermann offered. Newt looked ready to argue, but his mouth snapped shut as Hermann continued. “What we have already doesn’t have to change. This is just something new.” 

“Yeah,” Newt agreed. He wasn’t sure if he actually agreed, but he was rapidly becoming too sleepy to argue. “Yeah, OK.” 


End file.
